Life I Never Wanted & A Life I Wished I had
by babeemei
Summary: 17 yrs old.Mikan is going to be engaged to an awful man on her 18th bday who just happens to be the Yakuza.She is an orphan, discovered by him after quitting as a maid at the Imai's and now all he wants is her & will stop at nothing to get her!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm taking a break from 'To protect The Ones I truly Care about...to bring you this...hope you enjoy and please leave reviews...it makes me happy to see review D

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Hell Hold, A True Friend

Normal P.O.V.

It was Monday morning.

RING.RING.RING

yawn

A seventeen year old teenage raven-haired slowly stuck his head out of his covers and his hand out to turn off the alarm clock as it rang loudly in his room and into his ears. Not being able to stop the sound the young and handsome raven-haired teen took his small devilish looking kuma-chan plush toy and threw at the alarm clock knocking it off his drawer that it was usually placed on top of.

He slowly covered himself with his blanket tightly. As you can see this teenager is the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

He lived with his brothers in this house…or rather mansion…that his parents paid for, who are living in the western part of Japan…while he lives in the eastern part. Natsume was as lazy as ever…for a straight A student/genius.

His room was black, including black curtains and everything that screamed out horror and punk. His room was a complete mess. He as you can see by the description is of course a punk and the one of the most popular guys at his school known as Alice Academy.

Natsume slowly forced himself to get out of bed. He then walked to the bathroom and took a very (and I mean VERY) long shower. After he took his shower he changed into his uniform.

Natsume quickly put on his loose tie with open buttons revealing a lot of his muscular chest.

He then ran downstairs and ate a slow breakfast having no care in the world.

"I guess Youichi and Tsubasa left already." Natsume said to himself.

After that he took his back pack that was filled with many chains and buttons of skulls.

He then grabbed his skateboard and went to school.

On the way, he soon realized the teacher he would have for the morning.

"_Shit! Frog man is teaching today…" _Natsume angrily thought as he gave a loud sigh as he arrived at the entrance of the school gate. Once inside, Natsume went to his locker grabbed his school stuff and skated to class coolly in which he was being admired by some students in the hallways.

Natsume soon noticed a certain brunette leaning against a wall, a music book in hand. She wore a very loose tie like him and also the same type of uniform with his inside uniform shirt unbuttoned but only a button revealing only her collar bone.

Natsume however took a small glance and shrugged then proceeded to the door.

Once he arrived at the front door of his class he skidded to a stop and stepped onto the edge of his skateboard making it fly up into the air in which he grabbed onto it. Natsume however soon felt a pair of eyes watching him as he did so but just shook it off and proceeded to the door.

He opened the sliding door and just walked straight in going to the back of his seat until… he spoke….the devil from hell.

"Ah I see you are late AGAIN Mr.Hyuuga, I hope you won't mind doing detention with me after school AGAIN!" Jinno Sensei grinned as he stared at him, in whom he shot him a death glare and proceeded to his seat, earphones in his ears starring blankly out the window.

Jinno Sensei popped a vein as he continued back to the blackboard writing things down. After he finished a name could be seen on the board.

"Everyone I would like you all to welcome Mikan Sakura to our school, you may now come in Ms.Sakura." Jinno Sensei instructed as a girl walked into the class coolly, music book in her hand but closed.

Soon enough all the boys/girls (weird) gave loud cheers/screams and huge heart eyes appeared on their faces. The commotion was so loud that Natsume took a glance at the girl who was looking directly at him.

Natsume stared into her chocolate orbs getting lost into it. After a while he stared back out the window with little care in the world again.

"Ms.Sakura please sit next to Mr.Hyuuga in the back…Mr.Hyuuga please raise your hand." Jinno Sensei instructed.

Natsume quickly shot him a death glare and shouted, "I'm not being partnered up with her!"

"A very nice idea, please do so after school as your detention." Jinno Sensei

grinned/snickered.

Natsume popped a vein at his little 'idea' as Mikan sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"I'll kill you." Both Natsume and Mikan spoke at the same time leaving the whole class room in a very dangerous and eerie silence.

Jinno Sensei turned to face them then gave a huge grin that scared nearly everyone except for nine misfits who just so happened to be in a so called band called 'Fire of Hell' a certain brunette.

"Well then, will you both please accompany each other for this whole entire week during school hours please." Jinno Sensei stated rather then asked.

The whole class could have sworn that the temperature rose very high almost to a point in which it would be summer even though it was fall for every one of them considering this was the second day of a new school year.

Soon enough the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch and the start of hell for our protagonists.

"I hate this hell hold." Mikan murmured through gritted teeth then finished etching something on her desk.

(A/N: since Natsume was late for class he missed both first/second period and arrived nearing the end of third period that is why it is lunch...for them that is.)

Natsume's P.O.V.

Once everyone that aren't from my band left it was soon just me, my band mates, and the new girl.

I was watching her as she stopped gazing at her desk and stood up, packing her things. She wore a pony tail that was up to waist length. She had a slim but I couldn't tell is she had a perfectly curved figure that I wouldn't like to admit would have been…**_damn hot. _**

She was just an ordinary girl but it looked like from the noise outside of the classroom…she already had her own fan club awaiting her.

"Oi, here are some people I want you to meet." I said acknowledging her existence…for now.

She turned her head towards me with a small smirk…she was mockingly me.

"Don't tell me…your band mates." She said knowingly.

Normal P.O.V.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Hotaru spoke out of the blue as everyone gathered around Mikan about a meter and a half away from her.

"A FAN? ME?...tch," Mikan snickered, "you must be kidding me…let's just say I did some research." Mikan glared at them. She soon stuck out her fingers and pointed to every one of the band members.

She first pointed to Hotaru, "Hotaru Imai, the band's lead singer and song writer." Next she pointed to Mochu, "Mochu the best drummer this shitty school can offer."

Mochu gave her a glare…he already hated her guts. Next Mikan pointed to both Koko and Yuu, "Koko and Yuu the keyboard artists, I heard a lot about you two…the best of the best…maybe one day becoming professionals or celebrities…or not…" Mikan giggled as they put their hands in fists, "Anna, Nonoko, Sumire…hmmm additional members of this so called band of yours…heard you guys have a great talent…for your looks at the very most."

Anna and Nonoko soon had to hold back the scowling Sumire who was about to slap Mikan.

"Oh and here is Ruka and Natsume (A/N: Not using Luca cause…most people don't read the manga but watch the anime because half the time…they can't find the manga anywhere…this includes me too…sigh…) you guys are the band's guitarist and vocal singers…aside from Hotaru that is." Mikan said finishing up everyone.

"You seem to know a lot about music and about us." Hotaru concluded glaring at the new girl.

Mikan laughed again, "Of course…I also would like to know if you are really as good as singing as they say you are…but there's no way to judge…considering we are different."

"Know your place, Ms. Sakura, because if you want to make an enemy of us, well… you'll have to deal with the entire student body if you want to leave through this school year." Hotaru threaten with every bit of venom in her words.

"Ehh…I never knew there were so many dumbasses like you…and your friends…hmmm…I guess there dumbasses and fuckers as much as you are." She said in an audible voice loud enough for people in the room to hear clearly.

Everyone were trying to restrain themselves from anger and rage to hit the girl considering she was still a girl. Inside everyone was boiling and one more step a dangerous fire could explode.

"Also your band 'Fire of Hell' or whatever the name is…I might as well say your music it's the shittiest thing I have ever heard to even be called music." She made a small giggle and slowly walked a few paces before she stopped.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I snapped.

I grabbed her and hung her by both arms against the wall as well as her back. Everyone crowed around me also waiting to kick her ass but most of all trying to stop me from exploding and killing her.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty newcomer and if you want we could show you what it might feel like to be living in hell." I yelled at her who only stared me in the eyes then gave a huge sigh and a wide smirk. Suddenly she spat in my face.

"I would like to see you try." Mikan said. She lit the match. Everyone in the whole room had the same face. I slowly put her down then wiped the spit off my face. I then punched her in the stomach or so it seemed.

But Mikan however was holding my fist.

"Please do try…unless that was all you could come up with." She laughed and suddenly appeared at the doorway. Everyone was surprised in including me.

"By the way…I'll be turning your life into hell before you could even lay a finger on me." Mikan smirked then walked out causally speaking to a few girls who happened to have passed by. They soon pointed to the direction of the cafeteria.

In which she walked to.

"Did you see that?" Yuu said lifting his glasses from the floor and wiping them with a handkerchief from his pockets.

Everyone was silent.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hotaru spoke with unease as she gave a sigh.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Anna asked quite curious as well as everyone else was.

"She used to be such a good person…I hope nothing bad happened to her." Hotaru gave another sigh as the room was in dead silence.

Normal P.O.V.

"NANI!!!" They all hollered in bewilderment except for Natsume who sank into the nearest chair and gazed out of the window with a little bit of surprisement.

"How do you know her Imai-San?" Sumire asked.

"You all know that I am the fourth richest person and Natsume is the third in this whole country right?" Hotaru unemotionally stated as everyone except Natsume nodded.

"Well you could say she would be the second richest person…but she is also the last." Hotaru spoke as everyone listened quietly.

"She is rich now because yesterday I did a research concerning money…" She continued as everyone sweat dropped.

"Mikan was an orphan who would clean my house as a young maid when I was very little, bit left suddenly at the age of ten...it seems that she is engaged to someone in that family, making her very wealthy as well…but the thing that makes me uncertain is…how and why was she engaged…"Hotaru concluded as everyone looked at her then at each other.

(A/N: when I say everyone it might usually mean everyone except Natsume…)

"Well let's eat lunch together at our secret meeting spot to discuss our newest song and about the little issue." Ruka suggested as everyone headed towards the cafeteria first to buy lunch.

Meanwhile…

"_I hate this school…"_ Mikan thought as she leaned against the trunk of the Sakura tree on the roof top of the school as the wind blew her hair gently.

She sighed as she stared at the surroundings around her high above and away of the crowded area of people.

"I wonder how long it will be until I get hitched and raped by that man…" Mikan thought as she reminisced her past.

**Flash back**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**I was walking by myself down a deserted street full of the homeless to pick up groceries when someone walked up to me with a butler by his side no doubt.**

"**Hello" I said happily as the man walked up to me. Apparently he was a new face because everyone from the streets were all good people who I've come to take care and love as my one and only family. Although it did break my heart when some of them started to pass away one by one each day after I started to live in the orphanage again, leaving the Imai family who took great care of me…especially my best friend Hotaru. (A/N: Mikan is still ten)**

**The man looked old and had a mustache and beard. To me he was someone to be feared. His eyes gleamed of something that I regret to know since I first saw him.**

"**Hello there, I would like you to come to my place or rather my room young miss." He spoke to me. I ready to run when he grabbed my hand.**

"**LET GO OF ME!" I shouted at him trying to break loose of his grip. Before I knew it, the butler soon rendered me unconscious. **

**At the man's home or rather mansion.**

**I soon awoke to find myself in the living room lying down on a couch. I rubbed my eyes and soon found the man sitting across from me drinking coffee.**

"**Ah, I see you are finally awake my dear." The Man spoke in a way that made me shudder.**

"**Well I want to get straight down to the point; you will be marrying me once you reach the age of eighteen. Before you reach that age though I will be signing some contracts at your orphanage, then you will be living here with me and attending school until you reach that proper age." He said happily that I felt so dizzy.**

"**Even if you don't want to, I will be making you marry me, because I want you…all to myself." He said emphasizing the last part of his sentence.**

**I didn't know what to do at that time. Before I knew it I was soon knocked unconscious and locked in a room that had all the necessities for me to live off of for a week…not being able to come out or escape.**

**Once that whole entire week was up**, **I was** **then moved to a house near a school I was attending and was from then on forth…I was watched by the man's henchman.**

**However I was able to get his name before he left me in that hell hold. He said his name was, 'Masahiro Akira' **

**After that I grew up and stayed in school as much as possible. I joined many sports clubs to improve myself. Soon enough I was considered a prodigy and a genius. **

**This way I thought I could get myself even more famous so that 'that man' would not be able to do anything bad without everyone noticing…but I was wrong.**

**My life turned even more hellish when I was soon transferred to a new school leaving all of my already earned friends. The next school however…I was bullied…threatened…because of all the talents I had possessed. He said this was to teach me a lesson of never trying to oppose him. By the time I was allowed to transfer schools…it was when I was seventeen…my current age…and to my dismay…this school…'Alice Academy.'**

**End of Flashback**

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume and his friends soon arrived at the rooftop…home of the many Sakura trees planted on the roof…and their secret meeting place.

To their surprise including Natsume's they found a certain brunette leaning against the center of all of the Sakura trees.

"Hey…NEW GIRL!" Mochu shouted at her.

Mikan slowly stood up and turned to them. A tear escaping from her eyes as the wind blew it away.

Everyone was quiet until Hotaru spoke.

"Let's start over…Mikan…" Hotaru decided. Everyone was shocked at first including Mikan.

One thing that nobody expected was for Mikan to truly…smile. Unlike all the other smirks she had done…her smile was sweet, kind, and…warming…her true smile.

"Hai…" Mikan said happily as she gave a grateful smile to them again.

* * *

Please Leave REVIEWS...I'll be super duper HAPPY IF U DO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm taking a break from 'To protect The Ones I truly Care about...to bring you this...hope you enjoy and please leave reviews...it makes me happy to see review by the way...For the person who asked me 'let's start over meant...Mikan' - it means Hotaru wants to started over her relationship with Mikan she had that day...because she was being a bit...evil I guess...lol kk thx for the people who reviewed in the last chapter. LOVED THE COMMENTS THANK YOU****

Song that Mikan played/sang...w/ Natsume...Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend

**Chapter two – a Secret Revealed & a Sleepover**

Normal P.O.V

The wind soon blew gently; causing Mikan's loose ponytail to come off revealing her beautiful waist length hair and her caring nature. Hotaru soon approached Mikan and gave her a hug. Mikan gave in to her emotions as she cried on Hotaru's shoulder unwillingly. Everyone smiled at them. Mikan then let go of Hotaru and went to the others. She bowed low.

"Gomen minna!" Mikan apologized to everyone who all accepted her apology. Natsume just gave a small grunt and went to the Sakura tree that she was sitting at before they had came and then he leaned against it.

After all of that drama they all sat around where Natsume was and started to talk about many different things.

Natsume's P.O.V

Once everyone came over I jumped to the top of the branches and ate my lunch while reading my manga. Everyone was enjoying themselves except...her.

She however looked as if she was putting on a happy smile but underneath that smile she seemed angry, confused, depressed and something that bothered me a lot was that she looked…frightened.

I soon turned my attention to Imai who also noticed this about her and then she shot me look, which I understood.

Hotaru soon stood up and grabbed Mikan by the arm, dragging her off to another Sakura Tree to talk to her alone. The others and I watched as she did so.

While they were busy talking Yuu had taken out his trusty lap top that he takes with him everywhere.

Normal P.O.V

"I'm actually quite interested in Sakura-San I read an article about her so I was quite surprised when she entered our class." Yuu informed everyone who all jolted and started to listen ever so curious at the same time.

"Ah! Found it," Yuu said then gasped.

"What is it Yuu?" Nonoko asked very curious. Yuu gulped before he continued. "It seems that…Sakura-san is more of an amazing person than I had thought…"

Yuu then turned his lap top for everyone to see. To their surprise their was a picture of Mikan and about ten pictures probably many more of her winning different categories from sports to literature type of clubs.

Mochu started to read aloud because it was quite difficult for everyone else to see.

"Ms.Sakura has won countless trophies such as: basket-ball, football, soccer, badminton, volley-ball, tennis, golf, rugby, ultimate Frisbee, judo, kendo, karate, martial arts, flower arrangements, tea ceremony, archery, literature, and many more." Mochu as well as everyone else were shocked including the Natsume.

"So that's why she was able to kick Natsume's ass so easily." Koko added, snickering but soon received a death glare from Natsume.

Yuu soon took the lap top and made some extra clicks soon coming to a page about something Mikan dreaded the most.

Yuu then gasped and quickly shut off his lap top before anyone else could wonder on to it.

"What's the matter Yuu?" Anna asked as Yuu became silent.

"Ask Sakura-san when she--" Yuu stopped when Mikan and Hotaru stood before them.

Yuu quickly stood up and grabbed Mikan by the arm and dragged her off privately to where she had stood with Hotaru before they had gone towards them.

"Yes Yuu-kun?" Mikan asked gently seeing that he looked very awkward.

"Sakura-san…I'm sorry…I didn't ask your permission but I stumbled onto a website about you and your awards and all of that…" Yuu said as he gulped in a bit of fear.

"H-Hai…and…" Mikan asked knowing where this conversation is going to lead to soon.

"W-Well y-you s-s-see…" Yuu stuttered, "It also went to a web page concerning what will happen to you in the fut--"

"Stop." Mikan cut in, bangs covering her face as tears streamed down her face.

"S-Sakura-san?" Yuu asked intimidated but concerned.

Mikan wiped her tears as she stared blankly out in the open.

"As you must have read Yuu…it's true...I'll be getting engaged and probably soon enough married…to…'that man'…who as everyone fears… 'The yakuza'.

Mikan turned back to Yuu and gave a weak smile, "It's something I grew to accept weather I liked it or not…so don't trouble yourself Yuu...also I'll tell them right now…and if you don't want to be with me as you probably might not have wanted in the first place…you can…ignore me…or whatever people do to get rid of someone these days…" Mikan said as she stared blankly out into the open space admiring the view then smiled at him sweetly.

"S-Sakura-san…I would like to be your friend." Yuu said as Mikan's face had a shocked expression.

"H-Honto?" (Japanese meaning 'really') Mikan asked quite cheerful again. Yuu nodded and then Mikan ran up to him and gave him a quick hug shocking everyone who were twatching them including Natsume but he didn't show it.

"By the way Yuu…Hotaru knows this…and she also said the same thing to me…I guess I'll take a chance and tell everyone else." Mikan smiled cheerfully as she dragged Yuu by the arm to the others.

Once Mikan and Yuu arrived, Mikan took a deep breath and then spoke soothingly.

"Minna…ummm…how should I put this..." Mikan said quite unsure, "Yuu may I borrow you lap top?" Mikan asked sternly in which Yuu nodded then handed her his lap top.

Once it was on, Mikan quickly typed very quickly that it was quite amazing how fast speedy she went.

"Yuu by the way, your information was not quite exact but close enough to reveal the truth…ah here it is." Mikan gave a small grin…then went into her depressing state as Mochu read out loud to everyone.

"Ms.Sakura age sixteen has now turned seventeen since yesterday." Mochu read.

"Mikan so your birthday was…" Sumire trailed off as Mikan nodded and replied, "Yup it was yesterday!"

"Congratulations." They all said in which Mikan shook her head which sort of shocked them.

"Iie." Mikan said starring out again to her surroundings, "Keep reading you'll find out soon."

Mochu then let Nonoko continue to read the article, "It is rumored that Ms.Sakura will be engaged to Masahiro Akira on her eighteenth birthday." Nonoko read then gasped.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan." Everyone said except for Hotaru, Natsume, Yuu and even Ruka.

"Masahiro Akira…wait…isn't he…" Sumire trailed off then gasped in horror struck.

"The Yakuza…" Mikan helped her finished as she stared up into the sky now not wanting to make any eye contact.

"I don't want to turn eighteen anytime soon…because once I do…I'll be engaged to him…my nightmares will turn into reality…but worst of all…living would be useless after he's done with me." Mikan spoke with venom in each of her words.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Ruka asked quite aware of Mikan's current state of almost breaking down.

"I'm sorry…I can't tell you that…also--" Mikan stopped as she heard cars screeching on the school grounds destroying most of the front entrance of the school grounds.

Everyone soon turned there towards attentions to the screeching sounds and looked down to see important men dressed in ganster clothing walking towards the school in a frightening way.

"There here…" Mikan stated as she stood up and dusted her uniform off.

Everyone turned their attention to Mikan who quickly pulled off her boy's uniform. Underneath she was wearing the bright red and white school uniform including its short mini skirts for girls.

"What are you doing Sakura-san?" Anna asked as all the boys turned there gazes away from her blushing while she was stripping off her clothes.

Mikan took her boy's uniform and threw it over the roof top as it flew and blew away into the wind.

Mikan was now wearing her suitable uniform and fixing it properly including her tie.

"Apparently…their going to blast the door open to the roof top in about...

3…

2..

1.."

The door soon blasted open revealing four men in black suits.

"Hey Bitch its time to go and collect Ms.Kimiko's long debts!" One of then addressed Mikan rudely as the rest of the men eyed the rest of her newly found friends.

Suddenly Mikan took out a pair of twin guns and pointed at the four men.

"Don't call me that! And you better go back and don't you dare touch Ms.Kimiko because I'll be going by myself later this afternoon to collect it or else I'll tell Masahiro-sama that you stole cocaine from his newly shipments yesterday from him while you were picking me up from our last encounter." Mikan said sternly as the man quickly shut the door again and ran down the stairs and soon enough arrived at his car and screeched off of the school premises.

Mikan gave a huge sigh and just threw the guns onto the floor and picked up her things.

Everyone were quite...frightened at her act, excluding both Natsume and Hotaru though.

"Sakura-san you could have kill--" Yuu stopped when Mikan bo.

"They were toy guns I made to scare them away…and those guys are Masahiro's henchmen's checking up on me…I'm so going to get a beating tonight..." Mikan sighed as she took out a water bottle from her bag and drank.

"By the way Hotaru can I sleep at your house tonight to avoid today's consequences…it seems that tomorrow is going to be hell for me though..." Mikan said as she looked at Hotaru who gave her a small smile.

"Why is that Sakura--" Yuu was about to address Mikan of higher respects when Mikan gave a short laugh.

"Please just call me Mikan I get tired of people calling me sama and san it gets quite irritating so please call me Mikan and also I invented a bomb that I placed onto the house I lived at so that they'll probably go insane soon once school ends." Mikan laughed as she walked towards the door.

"By the way…don't mention this to anyone or else I'll become a taboo to this school…not that I'm not already." Mikan said as she gave them a wink and a small wave of good-bye and went down the roof-top.

However what she didn't notice was that her music book had fallen out of her bag. Hotaru soon walked towards all the pieces of sheets and picked them out finding that they were all music pieces she had written.

The gang soon picked up individual art works and started to gasp…seeing as the music was as hard to play considering there were just too many notes and different ways of playing it that it seemed all so impossible.

"She really is talented isn't she…Natsume." Ruka asked Natsume who only replied with a, "Tch." And handed the sheets to Hotaru, who arranged them neatly.

"Ano…I would like to volunteer Mikan to join our band." Anna asked nervously to Hotaru only to stop everyone from walking.

"I agree." Said Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Nonoko, and Ruka.

"I've never seen someone write this much and be able to play this…she must be as amazing as these songs are…so I give my consent too." Hotaru said as everyone stared at Natsume who only grunted a reply. The band then gave loud cheers and headed back down to class.

Once everyone left and it was just Hotaru and Natsume on the rooftop. Hotaru spoke first.

"Natsume-kun…you should stop starring at Mikan if you don't want a nosebleed…like the rest of the guys in our band who're probably wiping there nose right now..." Hotaru warned as she left the roof top leaving a blushing Natsume their pondering on her words.

"How did she know I was starring at her…?" Natsume asked himself as he remembered her slim and slender legs. Her perfect curves and her luscious pink lips complimenting her brunette hair and chocolate orbs.

The bell soon rang after that signaling everyone to go to their fourth then fifth period of the day.

Apparently Natsume was starring at Mikan the whole time…as well as the whole male population. Every boy in the school were quite interested in her…making Natsume quite mad for some particular reason.

School soon ended that day. Everyone was going out near the gates of the school when loud screeching black cars came and a group of men dressed in ganster outfits came out searching for a particular someone.

"Oh shit there here…" Mikan spoke worriedly to Hotaru who replied, "Let's go." The gang all followed Natsume into his black hummer and drove off to Hotaru's place while the men were still looking for Mikan.

Mikan gave a huge sigh of relief as she rolled down the window and stared out while the wind blew her hair. Natsume was in the front seat driving, Mikan beside him, while the rest were all in the back scrunched together.

"Mikan...the person you'll be collecting debt from...Ms.Kimiko...who is she?" Ruka asked from the back as Mikan stopped daydreaming and turned around.

"An excuse those idiots use to take me back then beat the shit out of me and then bring me back to school again..." Mikan said as she gave a small smile then turned around again.

"Why do they...beat the shit out of you?" Sumire asked quite curious.

"Because I'm that awful man's future wife...and because he works them like dogs...so they take it out on me instead." Mikan calmly spoke eyeing the view of a loving family with kids who brought their friends enjoying themselves at the playground.

Everyone became quiet...pondering about the life Mikan has went through...for so long...

Once they arrived at Imai's residence they all started walking towards the basement in the back. It was all dark until Hotaru turned on the lights.

"So this is where you guys practice?" Mikan asked, apparently she used to clean mostly in the basement when she was working for the Imai residence.

Mikan soon walked over to the card board box and started to look through different sizes of uniforms. Everyone started to set up taking glances at her as she pulled out different sized uniforms. Soon enough Mikan found a suitable sized uniform and went to the bathroom.

"What is she planning to do?" Ruka asked quite curious when Mikan locked the bathroom door.

"Probably going to scare and then greet the other maids." Hotaru said giving a loud sigh.

Everyone gave a cheerful laugh. Hotaru soon grabbed five box of tissues and gave each one to the boys who looked at her in surprise.

"What are the tissue boxes for Imai-san?" Yuu asked as Hotaru stared at them with a small grin.

They soon saw a camera around her neck and she had money signs in her eyes.

"You'll see." Was all Hotaru said as the bathroom door slowly opened.

"So how do I look?" Mikan asked innocently as she came out of the bathroom and looked at everyone. The boys (except Natsume) soon turned away with red faces and tissue up there noses. Natsume stared at her from head to toe.

"Ugly." Natsume replied as Mikan stuck out her tongue then twirled around causing Natsume and the others to blush.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as she looked at the boys who were trying not to see her chest area which showed a little bit of her cleavage area.

"Beautiful." Hotaru complimented with a small smirk as she took two shots of Mikan who just smiled and went upstairs through another way that connected to the 'mansion'.

"Be right back minna." Mikan said as called to them from the doorway upstairs.

Soon loud screams could be heard and then followed by loud roars of cheer.

"Mikan really looked…beautiful in that maid's outfit." Anna complimented as Nonoko and Sumire nodded their heads then turned their attention to the guys her were all wiping their noses while Natsume just continued stringing his guitar.

"Let's get started then." Hotaru ordered as everyone got ready.

Soon enough they all started practicing before they knew it they all had gone through most of their songs without noticing someone watching them.

"That was great!" Mikan clapped as they all turned their attention to her again. She was still in her maid's uniform with her school uniform in her arms.

"Mikan I think you should change back to your uniform before you have to transfer some of your blood to them…actually go to Hana-san whose one of the new maids and ask her for a pair of my pajamas and extra trousers plus a t-shirt." Hotaru instructed in which Mikan nodded then went back upstairs.

"Hotaru!" Ruka complained.

"I'm not the one who looks at her cleavage am I." Hotaru snapped as Ruka blushed and gave a sigh then everyone laughed. Mikan soon came down in Hotaru's pajamas carrying a tray of refreshments.

"I brought food." Mikan said as she put the tray of food on the table. They all soon came to grab a snack as Mikan went towards the instrumental area.

Natsume was watching Mikan as she went to the drummers section. She went over to Hotaru's stand and grabbed out a piece of music sheet.

"So this is where it went." Mikan smiled as she grabbed a drummers music sheet and a guitar music sheet as well.

Mikan walked over to Natsume who was sitting down in a chair stringing his guitar again.

"Oni-gaishi-mas." Mikan asked holding out the sheet. Natsume just grabbed the music sheet and started to get ready to play. Mikan walked to the drummers section and placed it on its stand.

"Mochu…you don't mind if I try this?" Mikan asked sweetly as Mochu turned towards her with cookies stuffed into his mouth and nodded. Mikan started to play a beat and brought the microphone closer to her mouth.

"Okay Natsume-kun." Mikan signaled as he started to play the notes on the guitar.

(A/N: Cut song shorter so that I can get on with the story)

♪Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Mochu and the others dropped their snacks as they listened to Mikan playing and singing with Natsume who was playing as well.

♪Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

♪You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious

Mochu, Yuu, and Koko almost fainted because of her sudden seductivness.

♪I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

♪Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother (fucking) princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

♪She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire started to talk among each other excitedly.

♪Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Mikan took a deep breath and smiled as she walked over to the snacks and grabbed cookie while everyone watched her then at each other. She then looked at everyone and spoke first through the silence, "Ano…is something wrong?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Mikan, you're going to be in our band and that's that." Hotaru said as she drank a cup of water.Mikan paused then spoke again, "Huh?"

"You heard me." Hotaru said as she told everyone to go back to practicing again.

"Ano…I wasn't actually planning to join your band." Mikan said sheepishly as she took out a broom and started to clean up the mess everyone had made around the table.

"You will and you'll be lead singer." Hotaru said as she ushered Mikan to come over to her place which was at the couch as everyone setted up.

"What about you Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Hotaru grabbed a nearby newspaper on the coffee table infront of it.

"I'll be manager of course." Hotaru replied as she started reading the newspaper.

"But I don't know any of your songs." Mikan protested as she went towards Hotaru and handed her the microphone that she had just recieved from her.

"…" Hotaru remained silent as she sighed and took the microphone.

"Pay attention then." Hotaru said as she went towards the group soon turning around to see Mikan no where to be seen.

Hotaru sighed again and told everyone to start practicing again.

Mikan had ran upstairs to greet Mrs.Imai who had welcomed her with open arms when she was maid...and a best friend of Hotaru when they were little.

Apparently the Imai family and Hyuuga family followed by the seven other rich families...Nogi - Ruka's family...Tobita - Yuu's family...Shoda - Sumire's family...Kokoyoromi (His full name/last name) - Koko's family...Hamasaki - Anna's family...and Shizukani - Nonoko's family. All families have all tried to stop Mikan's engagement to Mr.Akito. Mrs.Imai said Mikan was like her precious daughter along with Hotaru, her only daughter and so she tried to do as much as possible for Mikan and the Hyuuga's…well you'll find out soon enough as well as the other families.

After Mikan said her greeting she went back to the basement and sat down on the couch reading a magazine she had picked up from the coffee table.

"Mikan if you came here to read you might as well go upstairs." Hotaru said getting annoyed of her actions.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Mochu you should get your cymbals fixed because its throwing off the beat a bit. Natsume and Ruka have to string their guitars tighter. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire are just fine and Yuu and Koko should pick the same sound instead of trying to change the type of sound screwing over the rhythm and Hotaru you should take more singing lessons." Mikan concluded as she flipped through the pages of her magazine.

Everyone had a dumbstruck face because apparently…it was all true…except for Hotaru's part…it was just a way for Mikan to play around with her a bit.

"By the way Mochu you should go a little slower but harder on the drums." Mikan advised as she took another cookie and ate it still not taking her eyes off of the magazine.

"For a genius…it's kinda freaky." Anna said getting a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly Mikan's cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Mikan answered as a despicable voice came from the other line. Mikan quickly sat up straight with wide open eyes.

"Mikan…you shouldn't have blown up your house." Mr.Akito spoke calmly. Apparently everyone stopped so as Mikan can answer who phone call.

They soon all regretted it because they soon saw the look of a frightened child on Mikan's innocent features.

"Well I guess you'll be coming to live--" Mr.Akito was soon cut off.

"NO! I mean…it's alright…I'll be staying at the Imai's, then the Hyuuga's, then the Nogi's, then--" Mikan was soon cut off.

"Ah…staying with the chain of rich families I see…well then since they all work under me I suppose you may…until we build another house for you again that is…while you're at it you might as well spy on them for me...but don't forget your punishment that you shall receive if you disobey me..." Mr.Akito spoke then hung up his phone.

Mikan gave a sigh of relief as she lay back down on the couch in deep thought.

"I didn't say you could stay at my place." Natsume spoke as he tightened his guitar.

"Onigashimas…minna… I don't want to go back to that place…ever." Mikan said as she looked at everyone through sad eyes that almost seemed like she would break down soon enough.

"Of course you can Mikan!" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire said at once as they all went over to Mikan and hugged her tightly.

"You can stay at my residence too Mikan." Yuu said. Koko, Mochu, and Ruka soon agreed leaving only Natsume left to ponder.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said as he began practicing again.

Mikan smiled happily then told them, "Well I have to go to sleep now…oyasumi." Mikan said as she waved good-night and yawned while walking back upstairs.

"Why don't you run away?" Ruka asked as Mikan stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"They'll just hunt me down...and...I already tried three years ago...the punishment was severe." Mikan said as she shrugged it off then waved good-bye to them.

"I feel sorry for Mikan." Hotaru said as she started to clean up her area to get ready for some sleep.

"Why?" Koko asked while he tried to ponder on it.

"If you notice…were all in a chain of the richest families in all of Japan." Hotaru said as she drank a bottle of water, "Also that our parents work under Mr.Akito."

Everyone became silent soon realizing what she meant.

After that everyone called their butlers and went home except for Natsume who had his car here.

"Hyuuga…I'll be leaving Mikan to you tomorrow so don't be surprised when she shows up on your doorstep tomorrow morning or night." Hotaru added as she went upstairs to sleep.

Natsume grunted and walked himself out of her 'mansion' and into his car still thinking of Mikan who struck him of great interest.

Please Leave Reviews...because it lets me see if everyone likes it or not...hehe...well thank you if you do...I really appreciate it! I don't mind if you review more...it makes me really happy...and suggestions on my story are all welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Shopping for Formal Wear **

Normal P.O.V.

Hotaru slept with Mikan that night considering Mikan started to have nightmares…about 'him'.

Luckily for them there was no school tomorrow so Mikan and the gang went shopping the next day at Central Town...the mall for the rich people.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Mikan asked quite bored. Apparently she was not the type of girl who would go shopping.

The boys were following behind the girls, with hands in their pockets/back of their head.

Mikan was about to sneak out of the group when Hotaru started to pull her by the arm.

"Mikan there's going to be a formal dance party at the school we all have to get a dress while the guy's get a tuxedo." Hotaru said dragging Mikan to a nearby dress shop made especially for girls, while the guys still walked behind them not minding that girls from all over the mall were whispering and cooing over them.

"Did I tell you that I have no money?" Mikan added. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Nani?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly with a hint of disbelief in her dull eyes as Mikan slowly backed away from her...sweat dropping.

"Well you see…the guy I'm supposed to be engaged with never left me money…so I'm still poor as of today...so I can't afford things like these…" Mikan spoke sheepishly as Hotaru had a gleam in her eye.

"I see…well that just means you will have to pay me back after you get engaged." Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan deeper into the store.

Mikan sighed, "I don't see why I need to dress formally…I mean I wore brown cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt at my junior prom." Mikan said sheepishly as she remembered her past memory.

"Mikan are school is prestigious, so if you're going to wear plain cargo pants and a t-shirt your mocking our school...and its traditons!" Sumire snapped as Mikan backed away into a corner and nodded in agreement, not wanting to even shop AT ALL!

After that the girls all started looking for gowns and dresses. Unfortunately for Mikan when she was about to sneak out of the store she spotted the henchmen and quickly hid behind a pile of dresses that her friends piled up high for her to try on.

Once they were gone Mikan gave a sigh and then suddenly she was soon pushed into a nearby change room by Anna and Nonoko.

"What about you guys?" Mikan called out to them from behind the change room doors as the boys sat down in chairs lined against the wall waiting for Mikan to change and come out.

"I forgot to mention we already have dresses at home all ready for the party." Anna smiled.

"And you however do not." Hotaru concluded. As Mikan changed.

Mikan gave a loud sigh again, then looked at herself through the mirror. She never liked wearing dresses especially this one.

It was a beautiful white dress that showed her entire cleavage area because...one, it was seen with a corset, two, it had a v-shaped frontal area revealing her cleavage and the insides of her rather large breasts and three, it was long and layered giving her a rather unique appearance, which she didn't like.

"Hotaru I don't think this is a good one…so I'll just change into another one." Mikan said praying Hotaru would say 'sure'.

"No. And come out so we can see." Hotaru said soon handing tissues to all the boys who sweat-dropped already knowing what would happen next.

"But it's too showy." Mikan nagged still praying she wouldn't have to come out.

"Come out or else I'm going to shoot you with my improved baka gun." Hotaru threatened.

Soon enough Mikan came out in a white gorgeous high stiletto heel followed by her whole body.

All the guys soon turned red as they either covered their faces with their bangs or turned away.

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire blew whistles liking how seductive Mikan looked and Hotaru just made a grin and shoved Mikan back into the change room.

"By the way, what did the guys think?" Mikan asked as she changed back into her baggy pants and a plain white-shirt.

(A/N: Mikan will always be wearing cargo pants and a plain white-shirt unless I change it up a bit…Muhahaha)

"Sorry Mikan they can't talk right now considering…they have…nose problems." Anna said giggling with Nonoko and Sumire.

Once Mikan opened up the change room door again the guys looked more prepared so as not to nose bleed again but were quite shocked when Mikan changed back into her casual wear.

"Mikan…"Hotaru said as Mikan shook her head.

"Gomen…It's just that…I hate showing my body parts…and also with the guy's nose bleeding, it's quite embarrassing." Mikan said giving a sigh as the boys blushed and turned away.

The girls gave a small laugh then left the store followed by the rest of the boys.

"What about your dress?" Anna asked as Mikan smiled at her.

"Well I kind of don't want to go…and I hate dresses…and--" Mikan stopped when she saw the henchmen and quickly ran to a nearby dress store.

Hotaru and the gang just walked slowly to the dress store Mikan had entered. Soon enough one of the henchmen approached them.

"Imai-sama, have you seen Sakura-sama by any chance?" He asked as he bowed in respect.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, so you shouldn't be haning around the dress areas." Hotaru said as the henchman smacked his forehead and thanked Hotaru then left followed by other henchmen.

They all slowly walked into the store seeing as Mikan was looking through a rack of dresses.

"I thought you don't like dresses." Hotaru questioned Mikan. Mikan stopped and pulled out a white dress.

It was actually way in the back that no one could have seen its beauty. It was one the most beautiful dresses Hotaru or any of the other girls could have picked.

"Well I might as well try and you just saved me from those guys…I could say I owe you a lot right now…and by the looks of it…there going to beat the hell out of me if they found me." Mikan said as she smiled at them then headed towards the change room.

"By the way guy's, you should bring more tissue." Mikan said as she shut the door and started to change into the dress.

Hotaru then grabbed more tissue and handed it to the guys who were all quite curious.

Mikan soon came out and all was silent. The white dress showed the same amount of cleavage and the sides of her rather large breasts.

It went with a corset that could show all of this and the dress was short also with many layers bit it looked so beautiful with the many laces attached to the bottom. It was because of this that you could see Mikan' s silky legs, and there was a rather large white obi that usually went with kimono's which represented as a belt wrapped around her waist to show her slim figure.

The boys quickly exited the store as there nosebleeds were too much for them to handle. Mikan giggled then went back to the change room and came out with the dress in her hand as Hotaru paid for the dress.

The girls soon went out of the store with the boys walking behind them again hoping she would never do that to them again.

"Well are we going to go get tyou guy's your tuxes?" Mikan asked as the boys all nodded and headed to a nearby store.

The girls soon all sat down in nearby chairs as the boys all changed into tuxes and showed them how they looked like.

"Wow…you guys look…so…cool." Mikan said trying to find right words…and they worked of course.

The boys blushed, after that they all went to change back and payed for their tuxes. While they were changing a group of boy's went towards the girls.

"Hey girls, want to play with us?" One of the ugliest guys asked.

The girls just ignored them and stood up ready to leave.

"Hey I'm talking to you girls!" One of them said pushing Anna against the window.

The boys soon came out, and boy did they all look pissed.

Anna whimpered as one of them tried to force a kiss on her. Soon enough Koko came and punched the guy in the face. Anna soon put her arms around Koko's arm as if signaling that she was taken.She stuck her tongue out at him.

They guy soon retreated back to his group who were all about to start a fight when Mikan stepped in between them.

"Hey! Get lost before I kick your asses." Mikan said sternly as they all laughed except one of them who looked very frightened.

"Uh…I think we should go…" One of them said as everyone looked at him. Mikan gave a small grin.

"Why the hell would we…we have more people them all of you combined." Said one of them who seemed to be the leader of that group.

"Boss…she's the Yakuza's future wife." The frightened one told him. Soon enough the whole group turned pale soon enough white as snow.

"We'll be going now…M-Ms.A-Akito." The leader stuttered as him and his goons dashed away.

Mikan gave a sigh and put her hand on her head.

"Now I'm being called Ms.Akito…what next…drug lord?" Mikan said as she turned to the others who were all trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as they all just walked ahead leaving her still pondering on what she had said.

"Wait up." Mikan shouted as she caught up with them and they all started walking to different parts of the mall.

"Hotaru…I'm going to go now and check up on ji-chan…and the others…ja ne." Mikan waved good-bye to the others and left.

"Where is she going?" Mochu asked as he stared at Mikan who exited through the door and into the parking lot to the bus stop.

"She's going to go visit…them huh?" Hotaru asked herself as she gave a small grin and started to walk again as everyone followed.

"I guess we should all get going then…but first let's go see what Mikan's up to." Hotaru added unemotionlessly as everyone wondered what she was planning to do.

Downtown

Mikan slowly walked down the street greeting everyone who all waved hello to her and went back to doing what they do to stay alive.

Mikan kept walking down the street then turned down the alley way and walked straight ahead then turned right to find a small or rather large card board box.

"Ji-Chan…daijoubo?" Mikan asked as she entered the box.

(A/N: daijouba is are you okay?)

"Ah! Hello Mi-chan…hai! I'm alright, and so is your Narumi-san but he's sleeping right now." Ji-chan smiled happily at Mikan who smiled cheerfully and gave the old man a hug.

"Ji-chan…I don't want to get engaged with that awful man…what should I do?" Mikan asked as she started to cry on his shoulders.

Ji-chan started to pat her back and allowed her to weep on his shoulder, "It's alright Mi-chan…just live your life to its fullest, then when the time comes to decide, follow your heart." Ji-chan said with much wisdom as Mikan stopped crying on his shoulder and wiped her tears then hugged him again.

"Ji-chan…on the way here…a lady gave me two sandwiches…for some reason…so here, it's for you and Otou-san but once he wakes up of course." Mikan said happily and handed the sandwiches to him.

"Mi-chan…you really do have a big heart…I hope you meet the Empress of Japan one day…and when you do…tell her your name…and tell her…Ji-chan…after wards." Ji-chan said as Mikan smiled then pondered his words.

"I'm going to go now Ji-chan and tell Otou-san to eat the sandwich…he looks too pale." Mikan said as she waved good-bye and left the big card board box.

"You can wake-up now Narumi-san." Ji-chan replied as he ate his sandwich quietly enjoying its taste.

"Ah…so you figured I was awake…Mi-chan probably knew it too…but just kept it to herself," Narumi said as he sat up, "And, do I look pale to you?" Narumi asked as he pulled out a cracked mirror and stared at himself.

"Yes. You do…but the most serious thing is…when are you going to tell her…her…identity…Emperor Narumi-sama?" Ji-chan said as he ate Narumi-sama's sandwich that Mikan gave him.

"When the time comes…but…why must our secret base be in this dirty cardboard box…my complexion is going to get ruined this way." Narumi said as he kept starring at himself in the mirror.

"As the Lt. of Japan's defence navy I suggest Narumi-sama to go down the steps and check if their done with the preparations for when the time comes for Mi-chan to find out…until then…if your still wondering why I brought you here…its because you look to damn bored sitting on the throne….so I thought you might like to be out and see how your fellow people are doing." Ji-chan added as he threw the wrapper away and removed a rather large card board and started walking down a flight of steps followed by Narumi-sama.

Back to Mikan

As Mikan started too walked down the alley she was soon met by three rather large men.

"Hello Miss would you like us to accompany you--" Mikan cut one of them off.

"Hello and no thank you, I can show my way off on my--" One of the men soon slammed Mikan to the wall

"Don't worry all we want is to play with you." The one who slammed Mikan into the wall said as the other two held her legs to the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mikan shouted as she struggled to break free.

"For a girl who took the championships for judo and karate you sure are pretty weak." The one who held her left leg mocked.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mikan shouted as she was soon pushed harder against the wall.

"Were not letting you go. You're our prized possession for the Yakuza as ransom…but after we play with you first that is." The man holding Mikan's right leg said.

"SOMEBODY HEL...MHHH MHHH MNMMHMM." Mikan tried to call for help but the man put his hand over her mouth.

"Nobody can hear you now…" He said as he pulled off her shirt.

Mikan started to cry as he did so…then suddenly the guy let go of her because he was soon punched hard in the face.

"Natsume…" Mikan said as she looked at her savior. The two other men went to the so called leader to help him up.

Natsume cracked his knuckles, "Hurting little girls…you should be ashamed."

The three guys soon threw punches at him as Natsume dodged every single one of them then sent the three running away in fright.

Mikan stood there unable to move. Natsume put his hands behind his head as he sighed then grabbed her shirt and threw it at her then he turned away. She quickly put it.

Before he knew it, Mikan gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Origato…" Mikan said as she blushed and turned away. She looked behind Natsume to see that Hotaru and the others were coming towards them having a worried face.

"Natsume we thought we lost you and…oh Mikan-chan." Ruka said as she saw Mikan and Natsume approach them.

Ruka soon saw Natsume blushing and gave a small smile.

"Well we should get going then." Mikan suggested as she walked to Hotaru and the girls.

"What happened…Natsume…?" Ruka asked as Natsume put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Nothing." Natsume replied plainly as he and Ruka walked to the others.

They were all soon walking together down the streets as Mikan waved to every one of the…people in poverty.

(A/N: cough cough…I didn't want to write hobos because their friends with Mikan so…poor people…sounds better.)

"It seems that Mikan-chan knows everyone here." Yuu whispered to the others as they all nodded.

They all soon arrived at a nearby grocery store.

"I have to do some shopping so you guys can go if you--" Mikan stopped when they all went inside the supermarket quite amazed.

"Ok then…" Mikan said as she went in and started to pick up various fruits and vegetables.

Soon enough Mikan bought all her needed necessities and handed most of the grocery bags to the boys who volunteered to help her carry…even Natsume.

The others soon went home leaving Mikan and Hotaru and her groceries in Hotaru's limousine.

"Mikan your going to be staying with Hyuuga tonight so don't be too annoying." Hotaru said in a monotone as she dumped Mikan and her things at the entrance of the Hyuuga's main gate and drove off.

Mikan sighed, _"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his name to 'him.'" _

Slowly Mikan gathered her belongings and headed towards the front entrance.

She then rang the door bell. The door flew open to reveal a young boy with silver hair…for some reason. He looked about the age of seven.

"Hi is Natsume home?" Mikan asked plainly because…it's how she would act like when she met someone new…and she would start being cheerful once she opens up to him later on…if that was possible.

"You must be the new maid…and Onii-chan is taking a shower…so you can come in and wait for him…hag." Youichi said as he ushered Mikan in only to receive a plain, calm look from her.

Mikan looked at his house...shocked…because it was humungous!

"Amazing." Mikan said with a bit of enthusiasm as she put her things on the floor.

Youichi soon closed the door and directed Mikan to the living room who quickly sat down and stared as photos.

"_I wonder who this could be?" _Youichi thought to himself as he stared at the girl in front of him who smelled of fresh starwberries.

Mikan soon jumped onto the couch and found a Wii remote.

"May I?" Mikan asked as Youichi raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"My mother and father will be coming soon so...do whatever you want until then." Youichi said but soon sat down on the couch beside her holind in his laughter.

_"If she is a maid...then she's one childish one." _Youichi thought as he opened an magazine to hide his laughter.


End file.
